1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems for delivering and monitoring medications. More specifically, this invention relates to methods and systems for the infusion of insulin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Infusion devices and systems are well-known in the medical arts for delivering or dispensing a medication to a patient, such as insulin to a diabetic. Generally such devices include a reservoir containing a medication for administration to the patient, an infusion pump for dispensing a medication (typically through infusion tubing and an associated catheter) and control and monitoring systems to facilitate the accurate delivery of the medication.
Infusion pumps typically include a small drive motor connected to a reservoir piston to administer the medication to the user. Programmable controls can be provided for operating the drive motor continuously or at periodic intervals to obtain a closely controlled and accurate delivery of the medication over an extended period of time. Exemplary infusion pumps that are used to administer insulin and other medications are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,562,751; 4,678,408; 4,685,903; 5,080,653 and 5,097,122, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/334,858 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,798), filed Jun. 16, 1999, entitled “EXTERNAL INFUSION DEVICE WITH REMOTE PROGRAMMING BOLUS ESTIMATOR AND/OR VIBRATION ALARM CAPABILITIES”, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Infusion devices provide significant advantages over manual administration by accurately delivering insulin or other medications over an extended period of time. Infusion devices can be relatively compact as well as water resistant, and may thus be adapted to be carried by the user, for example, by means of a belt clip. Typical compact infusion devices include a housing adapted to be worn on a belt, to be contained within a clothing pocket, to be worn under clothing (e.g. for concealment under clothing in a generally unobtrusive manner) and/or to be worn against the skin. As a result, medication can be delivered to the user with precision and in an automated manner, without significant restriction on the user's mobility or lifestyle, including the ability to participate in water sports.